Villainous hero
by Crimson Writer Knight
Summary: A long time ago, before the events in Wander over yonder; revolving around the backstory of Lord Hater (who back then, was only called Hater) and his change from a socially awkward teen to an emotionally unstable warlord. Rated M in later chapters for: character death, genocide, swearing, abuse, gore and slavery.
1. Introduction

Where ever you go, whether it be at a coffee shop or a planet far away from home; if you walk up to someone and ask them about the Hater Empire, 99.9 percent of the time they would say something along the lines of:

If watchdogs show up at your door; run and flee the planet.

Don't anger Lord Hater or else you'd end up in his torture room.

Lord Hater will pay anyone who will successfully capture Wander and Sylvia.

If a giant skull-shaped mother ship lands on your planet, expect the worse.

But those are just common statements, the_ real_ question is: How did he end up like this? A person can't just go up and ask him because the last time someone did they got executed the very next day and obviously because of that not many people know. Those who can answer are from a solar system that is practically unknown to others who have never lived on the planet when they were very young, during a time when the planets inhabitants lived in harmony and when things weren't as corrupt as it is today. However, no matter how many times the answer is told, only half of it had actually happened. It's extremely rare to find someone who can tell you the real story. In fact, only two people can tell you and it is challenging to find them; One is at a run down motel on a planet that is nothing but ruins and no one knows where the other one is, they are out in space somewhere, probably plotting for vengeance of those who have suffered at the hands of their self-proclaimed archenemy. The unfortunate thing is that one person knows one half of the story and one knows half of the other, but at one point in their lives, they had met face to face. The topic was only briefly discussed once between the two before they went their separate ways. However, years later it was told by a wanted criminal at a bar and a woman found a journal about it that was written by an ex- maid. And though you can't hear it from them or see the journal, you can read it here. The very next chapters consist of the story of Lord Hater before the Hater empire and his army of watchdogs.


	2. A forkful of disaster

Authors note: Before you read this chapter, there are some things that must be explained before you, the reader, get confused. Hater comes from a race of people called the "Skelloids" (a few fan fictions say that it's the unofficial name of his race, so I am going to use it) and they have nearly all of the abilities that he has exhibited in the show: teleportation, energy manipulation, laser hands, detachable limbs and communicating to others by using their hand (shown in "the prisoner"), but some of his abilities (Super strength which was shown in "the picnic" and speed talking) he got over time.

Another thing that I should mention that might be important is the fact that female Skelloids have hair (It comes in different colors,: Red, brown, black, orange, blue and purple for example) and male Skelloids don't. Two things that _are_ important is the setting; it takes place in a suburban area when Hater was about 15 years old and in high school (in that high school he has to visit the school psychologist each day due to his "lack of social skills") back then he acted somewhat different than he does in the show. And I almost forgot another thing, Hater's full name is Viridian Hater, but is usually called by his last name.

* * *

The first thing that Viridian did as he woke up is stare irritatingly at his alarm clock which emitted an earsplitting sound. He was about to break it into pieces until he saw what time it was, it was 7:20. He went into panic once he realized that he overslept and changed out of his pajamas. He rushed down the stairs into the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal. He opened up the kitchen drawer and searched for a spoon, but the closest thing he could find was a fork, so he used it instead. While he was eating a sixth forkful of cereal, the sound of an engine starting made him pause.

He looked out of the kitchen window to see a school bus driving away and sprinted out of the house towards the fleeing bus, but it was too late, it had gotten so far away that he just barely see it down the street. He wasn't going to give up that easily, he ran as fast as he could and eventually caught up to it after running three blocks, when he did he was sweating and panting heavily. Hater stumbled onto the bus, trying his best to ignore the other people staring at him and he collapsed in his seat. A girl who sat next to him inched away in disgust simultaneously talking into her hand; after the next stop she went to a different seat she said,

"Sorry about that Olive, some loser was sitting next to me."

He frowned at the girls comment and was about to retort, but he found it useless because she was already at her new seat far away from him. The bus stopped again so it could let more people on; a girl, who was in his history class, sat next to him.

"What happened to you?" She deadpanned.

"I missed the bus." He replied.

She nodded in response and proceeded to stare out of the window. Viridian shot her a questioning look regarding her strange behavior, but shook it off as the bus made its final stop at the High school and as he had expected, people were quickly trying to get out which resulted into others struggling to move forward in a tightly packed line, so he waited until everyone was almost gone and walked out.

He entered the school and went to his locker, quickly doing the combination and opening it. He gathered his things after brushing some loose papers and broken pencils to the side. He slammed it shut and made his way to his very first class of the day, Math.

It had to be the class he hated the most; Ms. Shepard had to be the worst teacher in the whole school and Viridian was one of the unfortunate people to have her as a teacher. Just as he had walked into her classroom, the late bell had gone off and she told him that he got a detention for being late. He sat down and easily grew bored as the lesson progressed up to the point where he had completely started staring off into space and of course the teacher noticed.

"Mr. Hater, ever since you are paying _so _much attention in class; what is the answer to problem six?" Ms. Shepard asked.

Viridian looked at her for a moment and then answered with, "I don't know…"

"Of course you don't," She commented, "That's another detention."

He sunk into his seat and mumbled something nearly inaudible, but of course, she heard it.

"That's three-

The sound of a bell interrupted her.

"Alright then class, you may leave and Mr. Hater, that's three detentions; they'll be before school at 6:40 don't be late." Ms. Shepard announced.

And with that said, Viridian picked up his things and went to his next class which was history. In his opinion, it was a relief to have after being in that math class. Once everyone had arrived, the teacher lazily sat up and didn't seem to care enough to acknowledge her students.

"Open up your text books and read from pages 398-421 and then do the worksheet that is going to be passed out," She drawled, " I'll be sleeping if anyone needs anything… don't need anything."

A few minutes later after the worksheet was given to them, Ms. Silver fell asleep and just like the students do every time during this class, they get out of their seats and do whatever they want. Some people were talking loudly to one another, others were throwing paper airplanes and playing a game of paper football to pass the time, but only two people were actually doing what the teacher had said.

Viridian was quietly sitting in a chair near the window, he had already finished fourteen of the textbooks pages, but before he could continue, something hit him in the head and fell to the floor. He looked down to see a paper airplane at his feet, when he opened it up and a message was written in pen:

_Hey Hater, what's the answer to number 6?_

_-Gloom._

He looked around to see who threw it at him and a girl, who had talked to him on the bus, sat a few seats away noticed and gestured for him to write something down. He nodded and wrote:

_I haven't finished reading yet._

He then folded it back into a paper airplane and threw it towards her. She caught it in the air and quickly scrawled something on its right wing and sent it back to him. Once it had fallen on his desk, he picked it up and read it:

_Ok then, but I still want to talk; you seem to be the only person I can tolerate here._

He had quickly written:

_What do you want to talk about?_

He then sent it to her and received it a few seconds later.

_Anything._

The cycle of writing and sending continued until the very end of the class and when it ended, He took the airplane and threw it in the trash. When he exited the classroom, he stopped at his locker and got his gym uniform for his final class before lunch. Before he went into the boy's locker room, his teacher, Ms. Frost, stopped him.

"Mr. Hater, I got a call from the psychologist's office and you're late," She stated, "When you get back you're running ten laps before you participate in class."

He nodded in response and walked down the hall and towards the office. When he approached the door he slowly opened it and Mr. Madden looked up and smiled at him from his desk.

"Hello there Viridian, have a seat." He greeted motioning to the seat in front of him.

Viridian sat down and stared him in annoyance.

"As you have noticed, you've missed twenty minutes of our usual session, but don't worry there will be an extended one tomorrow." Mr. Madden explained, "Ever since so much time was lost, we're going to have to speed things up. How was your day so far?"

"Good." Viridian lied.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Madden asked.

"Fine." He answered.

"Have you made any friends lately?" Mr. Madden replied

"Yes." He responded.

"That's great news! You're improving in self-esteem and your social skills; It's great to know that you've been making such good progress." The psychologist said writing something down, "Alright then, you can leave and don't forget to be on time!"

Viridian didn't hesitate to leave the office and headed off to the locker room to change into his gym uniform. When he had finished, he went into the gymnasium and started running laps as his teacher had told him to. Afterwards, he sluggishly walked towards the other students and listened to what the teacher was saying.

"Today we're playing a classic game of dodge ball, the rules are simple: the class will be separated into two teams and go to opposite ends of the room, each team will try to get the other team "out", by throwing a ball at them until no one on the other team is left. And remember this; going to the nurse isn't serious unless you are dying." Ms. Frost announced, "I have already assigned who will be in what group, group one will go to the other side of the room and group two will stay here, any questions?"

"What group will I be in?" Viridian asked.

"You can choose." She answered, "You may start the game, _now_."

And with that said, the students frantically grabbed the dodge balls and threw it at one another, within the first few minutes four people had gotten out. Just like a few other people, Viridian was furthest from everyone else, not even caring enough to dodge anything. A person darted in front of him and grabbed a ball causing him to stagger back, but when he did something behind him fell over, when he turned around a boy stood up from the floor and apologized. Viridian replied with, "It's ok."and went back to what he was doing, absolutely nothing.

After a few minutes, something hit him right in the face, he ignored his now growing headache and noticed that there are only three people left on his team and one person left on the other. With a final throw the game ends causing causing a horde of people to rush out of the gymnasium and into the locker rooms. Hater quickly ran after them, hoping to get out before the others do and be one of the first people to make it to lunch.

After changing he grabbed a paper bag containing his lunch and goes to the cafeteria which fortunately was nearby. He sat down at a vacant lunch table and reached into the bag. He had packed a simple lunch consisting of a sandwich, an apple, a soda and a bag of chips; he takes a bite of the sandwich and surveyed his surroundings. Everything was somewhat in order, the football team was hanging out together at one table, a clique of people dressed in dark clothes and makeup sat at another table with black and red note books, a few people sat at the other end of the room only with text books and various binders and overall, everyone was chatting amongst themselves with the exception of a few people eating in silence.

However, something was _not _normal; Viridian had noticed that the cafeteria was louder than usual up to the point where he couldn't hear himself think, but what caused him to become curious was when he could distinctly hear a few people chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight" followed by something loudly being knocked into the edge of a table. He looked around and saw that most of the students including some of the teachers were forming a crowd near the furthest corner of the room, once he had gotten closer, he saw two guys beating the shit out of each other. One of them punched the other person in the chest causing him to wince in pain and the other attempted to punch in the face. After a few minutes of fighting, the principal arrived at the cafeteria, sent them to his office and will probably expel them afterwards. The crowd then dispersed and started leaving; Viridian threw his lunch in a nearby trash can and walked to his next class.

Visual arts had to be one of his favorite classes, either due to how easy it was to get an "A" in the class or his nice teacher, but it really doesn't matter because he can only take the class this year, so he might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

When he walked into the classroom he was greeted by the smiling face of Ms. Valentine with a stack of paintings in hand.

"Hello Viridian, take a seat, class is about to begin." She greeted.

He sat down at his assigned table and noticed that a variety of paintings sat on each chair, differing in size and color. When each student was at their seats, the teacher went to the center of classroom and announced,

"Ok class, today I have passed out your projects back to you which I have graded, some of you weren't given back your paintings because they are going in a display case for everyone to see! Before I do, I want to show them."

She set the paintings on a nearby table, picked each painting up and one by one, showed them to the class before setting it down, most paintings were good, some were average, but the very last painting caught his attention; it was his. After she set his painting on the pile she took them all and placed them on her desk.

"I am assigning a final project that you will work on for the rest of the class; every student will choose a partner and will be given a canvas, you will have to collaborate with your partner and make something _imaginative_. It doesn't matter if it's done in pastels, watercolor or marker, be inspired. I'll be at my desk if anyone needs anything." She said, "And remember, this project will be due next week.

Most of the students started changing seats to be with their friend, a few were already sitting with their partners and a small amount of people didn't have one. Viridian, not wanting to work with any of his classmates, asks the teacher if he can work alone.

"I'm sorry Viridian, I would let you do that if I could, but canvases don't come cheap, so you're going to have to find a partner. Just a few minutes ago, Grey asked the same thing; why don't you ask him?" Ms. Valentine replied.

"Alright then…" He responded uncertainly.

Grey Forester had to be one of the last people that anyone would ask to work with; people just stopped asking him after the incident at the science fair, so usually a teacher has to choose his partner. He walked up to him and awkwardly asked,

"Do you… want to be my partner?"

"Of course you can and I have a great idea for it," Grey answered, "Don't even touch the project and I'll do all the work."

"But aren't we supposed to do this together?" Viridian replied.

"Trust me," Grey reassured, "We'll get a better grade on it if I do it."

"Then what are we doing for the rest of the class?" Viridian questioned.

"_You_ can do whatever you want and don't forget you're the one taking the canvas home; I am going to get one with better quality for the project." The other said shoving the canvas into his hands.

Little did Grey know that his plan to do all of the work made Viridian more determined than ever._ 'It'd be better if he did it'?_ He'll make it so glorbing fantastic that the Grey's will pale in comparison. The only problem is that he doesn't know what it's going to look like. Maybe it could be a portrait… no, to obvious. Nonobjective? He wasn't very good at that so it was not an option. What could it possibly be? He just sat there for the entire class, wondering what to do for the project and by the time it ended, he was just as clueless as he was when he had started.

Language arts wasn't such a bad class; he gets pretty good grades in it as well. Once the teacher walked in, she started her usual lesson which always came in the form of a lecture. And what always happens during these lectures is the students in either staring in interest or boredom. After a long day, he could no longer pay any attention; so he just fell asleep.

When Viridian had woken up, everyone in the room was gone. He looked at the clock on the wall; he was going to be late. He grabbed all of his things and rushed out of the door into the hallway. He threw open the door and sat down as the late bell had, rung right before his science teacher walked in.

"Today you will be doing a test," Mr. Pierce announced, "and if you hadn't studied last night or weren't paying attention in class, you are going to fail."

When he had said that Viridian had come to a sudden realization, _he forgot to study. _He looked at his test with a confused look on his face, trying to answer the first question. After a while his eyes started to wander to another girl's test who sat next to him, he quickly looked away before she could notice and answered tried to answer the first question, after a while he just started to guess until he got to the last question which was an essay. Before he could even think of what to write, he heard the teacher say, "Class is going to be over in five minutes, please pass your test to the front."

He quickly wrote something down at the last second and passed it to the person in front of him. Once the teacher received all of the tests, the bell had rung and he told the class goodbye. All of the students had gone into the school bus without conflict which was a rarity in his opinion and was pleasant when it occurs. It was what happened on the school bus home however, that always stayed the same; it was loud, chaotic and worst of all, the bus driver would allow it to continue because after a year of this, she doesn't even care anymore. He ended up walking home with a migraine that day and has happy to come home to a silent house. He went upstairs into his room, tossed his backpack into a random corner and flopped on his unmade bed. He picked up his guitar that lay at the foot of his bed and picked it up.

Viridian had been playing guitar for a few years now and he does a pretty good job at it as well. He even started to create his own songs in his free time and when he got an idea, he wrote it down as soon as he thought of it; his musical compositions ended up on restaurant menus, post it notes and a few times they were on his bedroom wall. He plugged his guitar into a small, partially broken concert speaker that was beneath his bed. He then proceeded to play the first thing that popped into his head, but he was interrupted as a sudden banging noise coming from downstairs.

"Could you keep it down?" His mother shouted above the noise.

Viridian turned off his speaker and then haphazardly threw his guitar onto the floor. He needed to search for something else to do, but he only had a few choices; he could either go on the internet or do his homework or maybe go outside. Wait… why exactly would he even need to choose between such options?

He took his Holo-top (Holographic laptop) and turned it on, but it didn't seem to work much to his confusion. He then tried to turn it on a couple more times, but he eventually gave up after his fourth try; he must have forgotten to charge it last night. He plugged it into its charger and retrieved his back pack. Much to his dismay, he realized that he took the wrong folders and binders home. The only thing that he took home that actually was homework is the canvas that Grey had given to him. Ever since he had gotten it he didn't know what to do with it, but he at least had something to do to pass the time. After a few moments of contemplating, he still had no ideas whatsoever.

He couldn't access the internet or do his homework or play his guitar or even go outside because it was starting to rain, what else could he do? And that's when he remembered; he had received a book for his birthday that had looked interesting, but he had never gotten around to reading it. It was being used as a makeshift bookend, so when he removed it nearly all of the books fell over and a few ended up on the ground, but he just put them back onto the shelf and used an old encyclopedia to prop them back into place.

The book itself had a plain red hard cover with the words "Eighth artifact" printed on it in large black letters. He flipped open the book and began to read the prologue,

* * *

_"'Are you sure it's gone?'_

_'As long as no one knows it's location everything will be fine.' He replied._

_With one last look, he was gone, but what he didn't notice was-'_

* * *

"Dinner!" His mother called from downstairs.

Viridian replied by saying he would be down in a minute, set the book down and went downstairs into the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator door, grabbed a soda and sat at the chair opposite of his mother's.

" How was school?" She asked.

Viridian shrugged, "Good, I guess, but tomorrow morning you're going to have to drop me off at school at 6:40 for the next three days."

"Why?" She asked.

"I've gotten a tutor." He lied.

His mother gave him a skeptical look but simply answered with, "All right then."

The two ate their meal in complete silence until Viridian got up, put his dishes in the sink and went back upstairs. He plopped down on his bed and looked at the clock; it was eleven, but he really wasn't surprised because he usually eats dinner around this time due to his mother also eating dinner late at night and also wanting to spend time with him in her busy he closed his eyes and fell asleep, silently hoping that he will have a better day tomorrow than the one he just had.


	3. Electroshock

He waved to his mother as she drove out of the parking lot and walked inside of the school. He had stopped at his locker and got his homework which he had forgotten to do the night before; hopefully he'll get time to finish it. When he had walked into his math class he wordlessly sat down at one of the vacant desks and opened his Language arts binder. Before falling asleep the other day he had received last nights homework, which was a very good considering that it was for a grade. After finishing the worksheet, he then worked on the homework for his next class, followed by the homework for the next class and by the time he had gotten to his math homework he heard the familiar ringing of the school bells meaning that class was about to start. So he gathered his things and watched as the other students walk into the classroom. Once everyone had arrived, the teacher took attendance and class started. Ms. Shepard then said that it was time to collect last nights homework and she collected each paper herself as she usually did, occasionally stopping to remark to a person who didn't have their homework completed that they had a detention an "F" on the homework. When she had stopped at Viridian's desk and noticed the incomplete homework, she collected it and remarked, "This is the fourth detention this week, Mr. Hater; if you get another one you will be given a detention on a weekend is that clear?"

He nodded in response and she went to the next student. When Ms. Shepard had gotten all the homework, she set it on her desk and had started her lesson. What Viridian couldn't tell was that either the lesson was more boring than usual or a combination of waking up early and sleeplessness was why he was bored to death. The class dragged on but had finally ended which was a relief to him and he walked to his next class.

When he had sat down he noticed his classwork from yesterday on his desk which had the words "F" and "You were seen passing notes in class and were therefore accused of cheating" written on it in red marker with a detention slip attached to it.

"_Five detentions_." He thought wearily.

Once again the homework was collected and the teacher gave an assignment then promptly fell asleep at her desk. And like every other day, most of the students goofed off while a few did the work they were told to do. Viridian started to answer a few questions on his work sheet, but was briefly interrupted by a sudden shock coursing through him followed by a lot pain. He looked around to see what caused it and noticed a group of boys looking at him.

"Heh, Sorry about that," One of them said, "But you don't need to act like it was all that painful, it's just a little shock after all. "

"Just look at him; he's starting to cry." Another remarked in a hushed tone.

"What a wimp." Another mumbled.

Viridian put a hand to his face and noticed that he was in fact starting to cry, but who could blame him he was just _electrocuted_. First the exhaustion, 5 detentions, 2 "F's" and now this; after having such an awful day he really wasn't sure how much he could take. But come to think of it he had worse days this week; just yesterday he had to run three blocks to catch the bus thanks to his stupid alarm clock, he was stuck with a control freak for a partner in art class and on Monday during lunch he was tripped and fell causing a trash can to tip over which spilled all over him.

Little did he know as he was thinking of all the awful events that had occurred that week, bright green electricity was radiating from his body growing in size as he had gotten angrier and angrier, but then the electricity stopped. A few bystanders looked out from their hiding spots, unsure of whether or not their seemingly deranged classmate would try to electrocute them all. When it seemed like it was safe to resume what they were doing, a huge surge of green electricity engulfed the classroom. Before Viridian fell unconscious the last thing he heard was the sound of sirens in the distance above the screams of pain.


End file.
